Essential Series Vol 1 The Monster of Frankenstein 1
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Writer1_1 = Mary Shelley | Writer1_2 = Gary Friedrich | Writer1_3 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Mike Ploog | Penciler1_2 = John Buscema | Penciler1_3 = Val Mayerik | Penciler1_4 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Mike Ploog | Inker1_2 = John Verpoorten | Inker1_3 = Frank Giacoia | Inker1_4 = Mike Esposito | Inker1_5 = Dan Green | Inker1_6 = Klaus Janson | Inker1_7 = Bob McLeod | Inker1_8 = Dan Adkins | Inker1_9 = Vince Colletta | Inker1_10 = Syd Shores | Inker1_11 = Win Mortimer | Inker1_12 = Val Mayerik | Inker1_13 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Letterer1_2 = Artie Simek | Letterer1_3 = Charlotte Jetter | Letterer1_4 = Jean Izzo | Letterer1_5 = Karen Mantlo | Letterer1_6 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor1_2 = Len Wein | Editor1_3 = Tony Isabella | Editor1_4 = Don McGregor | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * , M.D. * * * , P.I. * * * * ** ** ** ** ICON's Marauders ** ** ** * * * * (mention) * * * * * * Man disguised as * * of Freaks * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * A constable * A snow buck * Airport employees * Bernard the butler * Bernie * Betty (behind the scenes) * Betty the maid * Billy * Billy from street gang * Carnival owner * Chad * Children of the Damned :* Dwarves :* Igor * Chino from street gang * Circus owner * Colonel Blackstone * Criminals * Derelect * Drako (a hunchback) * Eddie * Eddie * Eddie, airport employee * Eric * FBI * Fritz (a villager) * Giant spider * Gimpy * Gretchen (aerialist) * Gypsies * Gypsy horse-thief * Ivan * James' classmate * James' father * James' mother * James' teacher * Jimmy * Jimmy's friend * Johnny and Sam (beggars) * Lenore's father * Old Peter * Other freaks * Police * Police * Ralph the cop * Ruthie * Secret service * Street gang * The Brotherhood of Baal :* Acolyte Croft * The burgomeister * The Leftenant * The mindless malevolents * The undertaker * Tiger * Tisha * University professor * Unnamed friendly tribe * Unnamed girl * Unnamed raider tribe ("Ungala!") * Villagers * Wolfpack Locations: * :* ::* * :* :* (?) :* * Japan :* (Mention) * * :*Unnamed village * :* :* ::* :* :* Unnamed tiny village :* Swiss Alps ::* Veronica von Frankenstein's chalet ::* Castle * * :* ::* Carnival ::* Motel :* ::* I.C.O.N.'s former HQ ::* ::** Clandestine laboratory ::* The West Seventies :::* The Caccone residence :::* Manhattan south ferry district::* :* New York freight yards :* :* :* ::* Seacliff Mansion, near Malibu Items: * Apollo 11 * Airplanes ** Flight 505 * * Cars * Helicopter * Lenore's raft * Oil tanker * Police cars * The monster's raft * Train * Victor Frankenstein's sledge with dogs * Vehicles: * Apollo 11 * Airplanes ** Flight 505 * * Cars * Helicopter * Lenore's raft * Oil tanker * Police cars * The monster's raft * Train * Victor Frankenstein's sledge with dogs * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * * * * * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Frankenstein's Monster image gallery * Frankenstein's Monster chronology page * Frankenstein's Monster quotes page * Dracula image gallery * Dracula chronology page * Dracula quotes page * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf chronology page | Links = * Frankenstein article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein (Universal movie) article at Wikipedia * Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus; Mary Shelly, 1818 * Frankenstein's Monster article at Wikipedia * Monster of Frankenstein series index at the Grand Comics Database }}